iPod Drabbles: Adam and Chris
by whereJIJisalive
Summary: iPod Challenge! Write 10 drabbles about a pairing of your choice while your iPod is on shuffle. Write every drabble to a song and end the story the moment the song does. Adam Lambert/Chris Colfer.Chradam? Suppose it's not really Glee, but, it's Chris. RPF


**iPod Challenge**

_**1. Pick any pairing**_

_**2. Put your ipod on Shuffle mode, begin a drabble about your couple when the song starts and end your drabble the second your song ends. Write 10 with the same couple, then post.**_

Pairing: Chris Colfer/Adam Lambert

_**1. There's a good reason these tables are numbered, honey, you just haven't figured it out yet – Panic! At the Disco**_

Adam left the building as quickly as he could. He was running late.

"Chris!" he called as he rushed into the restaurant. "I'm so sorry!"

The paparazzi had been standing outside, asking what he was doing and making him feel more violated than ever. "The paparazzi..." he breathed the excuse to Chris. It was only their second date.

Chris didn't answer him. He threw his money on the table and left. Adam hesitated, then followed. When they got out Chris pounced him, and suddenly they were kissing. The paparazzi went wild.

_**2. Dying to live – Cassidy Haley**_

"I love you," Chris whispered as the police separated them. He disappeared out of Adam's sight. What was he thinking taking him to Egypt? Sure, no paparazzi there, but with Libya in such a state... Something was bound to happen.

"Chris!" Adam called belatedly. The police took him away as well. They were civilians. There had been a bombing in the tourist quarters. They kept families and spouses together but they had no respect for their relationship. It was like it didn't matter. People had died. At least he knew his boyfriend was alive. But who knew when they'd see each other again.

"I love you too," he whispered into thin air as he was placed in a holding room with a hundred other people. None of them were Chris.

_**3. Unzertrennlich – Revolverheld**_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Adam breathed against Chris' lips as they held each other close. For the first time. Chris didn't reply. He pressed his lips gently to Adam's, in an almost awkward way. It was perfect, though.

"How could I not be?" Chris said when they broke apart.

"But the age difference..?"

"The age difference is nothing. Now, come here."

Adam's heart was beating quickly. Why was it that _all _of his dreams were coming true?

_**4. Marching bands of Manhattan – Death Cab for Cutie**_

"If I could open my eyes..."

"It wouldn't be a blind date," Chris said.

"But you get to see me!" Adam protested. He should never have agreed to let Brad set him up.

"That's because you're a celebrity."

"Come on!"

They were heading... somewhere, and Chris was leading him by the hand. He had soft hands. Suddenly he was nudged down to sit at a table.

Chris kept holding his hand as he too sat down.

"Who are you?" Adam said, recalling having heard Chris' voice before.

Chris laughed, a happy, melodic sound. This was going to be fun.

_**5. Too close for comfort – Jamie Cullum **_

They were dancing. In front of everybody. Nobody knew they were an item. Nobody. Now they were all staring. Celebrities and their plus ones were all asking themselves: What is Adam Lambert, rock god, doing with the effeminate Glee star?

Adam spun Chris around, then held him tightly by the waist. Neither of them could focus on anything but them. They were too close not to feel each other's heartbeats rising. No more running. Everybody knew. Adam leaned in and sealed their knowledge with a gentle kiss.

_**6. Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy**_

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, almost crying. "Why are you doing this?"

"Chris," Adam beckoned. "The paparazzi..."

"I don't care!" Chris gestured angrily. He did care, though. But he knew it was too late. "Don't call me," he lowered his voice. "Call him instead."

"No, Chris. You're always the one I want to call..." Adam's words drifted out into nothing, because Chris had gone. Out to face the world. Adam needed to face the consequences of that.

_**7. I know him so well – John Barrowman (and Daniel Boys)**_

Chris said to Adam: "I miss him, though."

Adam sat down next to him. "Of course you do. He was your first love."

"He was a teacher!" Chris hid his face in his hands. "22 years older than me."

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Adam said, speaking from more than enough experience. "When they can't love you back properly, you just have to try and let them go." They hugged a little awkwardly.

"And move forward?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Adam breathed, in awe of the young man before him.

"Even though it hurts," Chris sniffled and leaned his head on Adam's shoulder. "Because I know he cared."

_**8. At first sight – Jay Brannan**_

"You said this is what you wanted," Adam said. "You said you loved me."

They were in their apartment.

"I thought I did." Chris looked ashamed. "I thought I could. Because you're so great and we've always been such good friends.

Adam started packing. "I love you," he muttered through gritted teeth. "And I'm not angry with you," he said in a softer tone.

Chris moved closer. Their lips touched, light as a feather. Familiar, except not really. "I've never believed in love at first sight..." Chris started, looking for the right words.

"But now I think I might," Adam finished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, I only have 8, since I did this in class and ran out of time. My English teacher is the greatest. They're kinda' suckish, but some of them are okay, I suppose. Not bad for a first attempt. Maybe I'll try to do more of these, with different pairings. When I have the time, or when I'm feeling like I need to write. This 'challenge' turns out to be a pretty good way to get things out of my system, though subconsciously. I notice here that I go on about the paparazzi and age difference a lot. In my head canon for this pairing, they're seen as a controversial couple but don't really feel like one. I like the idea of them together... I corrected the spelling mistakes and such, so it's largely unedited. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
